


Séta a Holdon

by Anitafairy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitafairy/pseuds/Anitafairy
Summary: Samantha Carter 50. születésnapjára Jack különleges meglepetéssel készül.





	Séta a Holdon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not in English, I'll translate it.

**Séta a Holdon**

Jack O’Neill halk motoszolásra riadt, és a katonai ösztöne azonnal éberré tette. Néhány pillanat alatt azonban rájött, hogy semmi veszély nem fenyegeti, az oldalára fordult és átölelte a mellette békésen szuszogó nőt. A makacs kaparászás azonban nem maradt abba, így a férfi megadta magát és óvatosan kikászálódott az ágyból. Belebújt egy nadrágba és pulóverbe, majd halkan kinyitotta a hálószoba ajtaját.

A neszezés azonnal abbamaradt, hogy heves farokcsóválásnak és apró vakkantásoknak adja át a helyét.

– Jól van már, itt vagyok, cimbora, de öregember nem gyorsvonat. – intette Jack suttogva az alig fél éves Golden Retrievert. – Gyere, kiengedlek, mielőtt felébreszted Samet, vagy még rosszabb történik.

A kis állat, mintha értette volna gazdája szavait, amivel a néhány nappal korábban történt pisibalesetre gondolt, szinte bűnbánóan hajtotta le a fejét. Jack kedvesen megpaskolta a kutya nyakát, és elindult a bejárati ajtó fele. Magára vette a bakancsát, és a téli kabátját, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Az állatnak csak ennyi kellett, egy puskagolyó sebességével rohant ki a szabadba. Jack kilépett a verandára, mélyet szippantott a friss, hideg levegőből, miközben mosolyogva figyelte kutyája szaladgálását, szaglászását, esetlen csetlés-botlásait az éjjel esett friss hóban. Szerencséjére a kutyának gyorsan elég lett a hidegből, és miután elvégezte a dolgát hatalmas tappancsain a gazdája felé nyargalt, végül elégedett arcot vágva megállt az ajtó előtt.

– Bebocsátást óhajt az úr, talán? – csóválta a fejét Jack vigyorogva, de jó gazdához méltóan engedelmesen kinyitotta a ház ajtaját, és beengedte az állatot.

A kutya azonnal az előszobában elhelyezett tálkáihoz vonult, és enyhe szemrehányással a tekintetében nézett az üres edényekről a mögötte épp a bakancsából kilépő férfire.

– Most mondtam, öregember… Ah, de minek is magyarázok én itt neked, Sam teljesen elkényeztetett. – dünnyögte Jack megjátszott bosszúsággal, de tekintete melegséget tükrözött, ahogy elhaladt a kis állatt mellett a konyhába menet.

Nem sokkal később ismét megjelent és a kutya egyik táljába vizet öntött, a másikba pedig ételt tett.

– Parancsoljon, uraságod! – simított végig az állat nyakán Jack, majd visszatért a konyhába és kávét főzött.

Pár perccel később a két gőzölgő bögrével a kezében a hálószoba felé indult, és fejét csóválva konstatálta, hogy a kutya a nappaliban elhelyezett szőnyegén máris az igazak álmát alussza.

A férfi a könyökével a lehető legcsendesebben kinyitotta a háló ajtaját, és az ágy azon oldalához sétált, ahol Sam aludt. Letette a két bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre, majd óvatosan leereszkedett az ágy szélére. Szerelemmel a tekintetében figyelte a félig az oldalán, félig a hasán fekvő, a külvilágot teljesen kizárva alvó nőt. Hallgatta nyugodt szuszogását, figyelte néha megrebbenő szemhéját, és szíve szerint végig csókolta volna a takaró alól kilátszó csupasz vállát. Ehelyett azonban inkább a kávéscsészéért nyúlt és élvezettel belekortyolt az időközben iható hőmérsékletűre hűlt italba.

Jack ráérősen iszogatta a kávéját, és az előttük álló napra gondolt. A meglepetésre, amivel Samnek készült a délelőtt folyamán, az ebéd utáni édes semmittevésre; talán játszanak egy sakkpartit, már, ha újdonsült szőrös családtagjuk hagyja, nem úgy, mint legutóbb, mikor az vetett véget idejekorán a partinak, hogy az egyik bábút a kutya szájából kellett kimenekíteni.

Akaratlanul is elvigyorodott, ahogy visszagondolt Sam bosszús kiáltására, mikor a nő éppen mattot adni készült, de a kutya lekapta Jack királyát a sakktábláról, majd a nappali túlsó vége felé iramodott vele.

– Mi ilyen vicces? – hallotta az alvástól még kissé rekedt felesége hangját a férfi.

– Semmi. – somolygott Jack, miközben a nőhöz hajolt, és lágy csókot adott a homlokára. – Jó reggelt.

– Neked is. – fordult a hátára Sam, és nagyot nyújtózott.

A mozdulat hatására a takaró lejjebb csúszott a nőről, szinte teljesen feltárva a mellkasát, és a férfi jólesően legeltette tekintetét előbukkanó gömbölyű keblein.

– Hmmm, kellemesebb lett volna erre a látványra ébredni. – jegyezte meg Jack leplezetlen vággyal a hangjában.

– Nem tán Thor ébresztett fel? – kérdezte Sam, miközben félig ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és visszaigazította a lecsúszott takarót.

– Naná, hogy ő. Persze őurasága a kedvenc bokrainak megjelölése után bereggelizett és most a nappaliban húzza a lóbőrt, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. – dörmögte a férfi.

– Te akartál kutyát. – vonta meg a vállát a nő, mintha ez mindent megmagyarázna. – Az az én kávém? – intett a fejével az éjjeliszekrény felé.

Jack biccentett és a nő kezébe adta a kávéscsészét, majd tettetett bosszúsággal hozzátette:

– Te pedig teljesen elkényezteted. – célzott Jack arra a tényre, hogy Sam minden reggel hajnalban sétált és játszott egy kicsit a kutyával, mielőtt dolgozni indult, és egyébként is a kis állat úgy nézett Samre, mint az Istenre.

– Érdekes, ha téged kényeztetlek, azért nem problémázol. Féltékeny vagy? – riposztolt Sam somolyogva.

– Naná! – vigyorgott Jack, majd feltápászkodott. – Készítek valami reggelit, amíg megiszod a kávéd.

Sam biccentett és szeretettel nézett az ajtó felé haladó férje után. A nő kényelmesen elkortyolgatta a kávéját, majd magára kapott egy bugyit Jack egyik régi pulcsijával párosítva, és a konyha felé haladva már érezte a frissen készített omlett illatát.

A nő azonban csak a folyosóig jutott, a kutya megérezve, hogy úrnője ébren van, rohamléptekkel iramodott a nappali ajtaja felé, és apró vakkantással hívta fel magára a figyelmet.

Sam mosolyogva térdelt le a kis állat elé, és szeretettel vakargatta meg a füle tövét.

– Hallom nem hagytad Jacket aludni. – mondta lágy hangon a kutyának. – Hozzá teszem, meglehetősen rendes dolog tőled, hogy nem a nappali közepét tisztelted meg ismét.

A kutya a fejét Sam combjára hajtotta, hűséges, barna tekintetét a nőre szegezve figyelte annak minden szavát, mozdulatát.

– Na, jó, most már tényleg féltékeny vagyok. – dünnyögte Jack a konyhaajtóban állva, szemei azonban inkább mélységes szeretetet tükröztek.

– Addig ne aggódj, míg veled bújok esténként ágyba. – vágott vissza Sam vigyorogva, miközben még egyszer megpaskolta a kutya fejét, majd nekiállt feltápászkodni.

– Nagy megnyugvás, hisz te hoztad azt a szabályt, hogy a kutya nem jöhet be a hálóba. – nyújtotta Jack a kezét a feleségének, hogy felsegítse. – Kézmosás, tábornok, a reggelije elkészült. – irányította tréfásan a fürdőszoba felé a férfi a nőt, majd, amikor ő engedelmesen megindult, a kutya felé fordult.

– Nem ér lenyúlni egy vén medve feleségét, pajti. – feddte Jack tréfásan a kutyát, aki fejét félrefordítva ugyanazzal a hűséges tekintettel nézett a férfire, mint korábban Samre.

Fél órával később, Sam kedvenc reggelijének elfogyasztása után, a második kávéjukat kortyolgatták, mikor a nő mobiljának éles csengése szakította meg a rájuk telepedett kellemes csendet.

– Hé, arról volt szó, hogy nincs telefon. – jegyezte meg Jack.

– Te is tudod, hogy nem kapcsolhatom ki. – válaszolta Sam, miközben felállt, hogy a nappaliba induljon.

– Még a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság fejének is jár a szabadság. – elégedetlenkedett Jack.

Sam erre csak egy jelentőségteljes „mondod ezt te” pillantással válaszolt. Természetesen Jack jól tudta, hogy a feleségének a nap huszonnégy órájában elérhetőnek kellett lennie, hisz így volt ez vele is, mikor még ő volt a CSKP vezetője, sőt később évekig, mikor a Bolygóvédelem feje volt. Csak az elmúlt szűk másfél évben - mióta nyugdíjba vonult - élvezhette a lehető legváratlanabb időpontban érkező telefonhívások nélküli életet.

– Carter tábornok! – hallotta Jack a felesége hangját a nappaliból, miközben felállt és bepakolta a tányérokat és evőeszközöket a mosogatógépbe.

– Minnesotában vagyok szabadságon, őrmester, ahogy ön is tudja. – hallatszott Sam enyhén leplezett bosszúsággal telített hangja.

Egy darabig csend volt, majd Sam türelmetlen sóhaja után a beletörődő válasz:

– Rendben, őrmester, 15 perc múlva készen leszek.

– Ezek szerint nem csak én nem tudok létezni nélküled… – lépett be a nappaliba Jack.

– Sajnálom, Jack! – nézett bűnbánóan Sam a férjére.

– Ah… – legyintett a férfi – így jár az ember fia, ha a világ legokosabb nőjét veszi feleségül. – ölelte át a nő karcsú derekát Jack.

Sam önkéntelenül elmosolyodott és ő is átkarolta a férfit.

– Mi a gond? – kérdezte Jack.

– Karácsony előtt a Titán Hold körüli pályára állt, és most, mikor vissza akartak jönni, nem tudtak, mert valamiért nem működnek a külső érzékelők. A rendszerdiagnosztika nem mutat számítógépes hibát, valószínűleg valamilyen mechanikai hiba van. Már majd’ 24 órája próbálkoznak, de nem tudnak rájönni, mi a probléma. Mivel gyakorlatilag mindenki szabadságon van, én adtam azt az utasítást, hogy ha bármi gond van a hajón, engem hívjanak.

– Gondolom, valami apróság, amit te seperc alatt megoldasz.

– Lehetséges. Viszont ki kell mennem a hajón kívülre, mert ezt csak ott tudom megjavítani.

– Mostanában úgysem volt rajtad űrruha. – próbálta oldani a nő feszültségét tréfával Jack.

Mikor Samtől csak egy apró fintor volt a válasz, a férfi végigsimított a hátán.

– Semmi gond, Sam. Felmégy, megoldod, és mire észbe kapnánk ismét itthon leszel.

– Nem így terveztem ezt a mai napot, Jack. – válaszolta lehangoltan a nő.

– Mit tervezett mára, kedves tábornokom? – vigyorgott a férfi sokat mondóan.

– Ma van a tizedik házassági évfordulónk! – válaszolta Sam olyan hangon, hogy az mindent megmagyarázzon.

– Igen, és a születésnapod is. Nem felejtettem el, de a kérdésemre még nem válaszoltál.

– Utóbbit én szívesen elfelejteném… – forgatta a szemét a nő. – Különben is nem illik egy nőt a korára emlékeztetni. – tette hozzá somolyogva.

– Aki ilyen szédületesen néz ki 50 évesen, az ne panaszkodjon. – kacsintott Jack a feleségére.

– Tudod, én úgy tudtam, hogy egy idő után a kutyák felveszik a gazdájuk szokásait, de ez ebben az esetben fordítva igaz.

– Hmm? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

– Ugyanúgy tudsz hízelegni, mint Thor. – nevetett fel Sam.

– Na, ja! – húzta el a szája szélét Jack. – Viszont még mindig nem kaptam választ a kérdésemre, miszerint mit terveztél mára.

– Ó, semmi különöset, egyszerűen csak szerettem volna veled lenni. Amióta visszavonultál és engem kineveztek a Parancsnokság élére, ez az első alkalom, hogy el tudtunk jönni ide.

Jack jóváhagyóan bólintott. Az előző évben egyáltalán nem tudtak eljönni a tóhoz, sőt Sam szabadságot sem tudott kivenni, mert bár ő a 65. születésnapján visszavonult, Samet viszont pár héttel később előléptették és kinevezték a Parancsnokság vezetőjévé. A rengeteg munka miatt, ami a nő nyakába zuhant esélytelen volt, hogy akár csak néhány napra is, de el tudjon szakadni a CSKP-tól.

Most azonban Sam úgy döntött, hogy ha fene fenét is eszik, akkor is eljönnek a tóhoz, és miután a karácsonyt Sam bátyjával és a családjával, illetve Cassandrával és a férjével töltötték, két nappal ezelőtt megérkeztek a tóhoz.

– Jobb, ha összeszedem magam, kellemetlen lenne mezítláb és a te pulóveredben megjelenni a hajón. – bontakozott ki Sam a férje karjaiból, és megindult a hálószoba felé.

– Sok munka nem lenne, ha így beállítanál. – hordozta végig Jack jólesően a tekintetét a nő karcsú combjain, amit épphogy csak takart az ő méretes ruhadarabja.

Sam alig öt perc múlva - miután rendesen felöltözött - épp a cipőfűzőjét kötötte az előszobában, mikor ismét megszólalt a telefonja.

Harriman őrmester érdeklődő válaszára közölte, hogy készen áll, majd letette a telefont az előszoba szekrényre, és egy apró csókot nyomott a férje ajkaira, a következő pillanatban pedig már a Titán hídján találta magát.

– Asszonyom! – tisztelgett Samnek a Föld legújabb hajóján ügyeletben levő másodtiszt.

– Pihenj, őrnagy! – viszonozta a tisztelgést a tábornok, miközben a híd hatalmas ablakán keresztül a Hold csodálatos képe tárult elé.

– Elnézést, hogy megzavartuk a pihenését, asszonyom…

– Semmi gond, őrnagy, lássuk, mi a gond.

– Már az összes lehetséges rendszerdiagnosztikát és elemzést lefuttattuk, és a számítógép nem programozási jellegű működési hibát jelez. – felelte a fiatal tiszt.

– Rendben, szóljon kérem az öltözőbe, hogy készítsenek elő egy szkafandert.

– Már megtörtént, asszonyom, nem akarjuk feleslegesen rabolni az idejét.

Sam válaszul biccentett az őrnagynak, majd az öltöző felé vette az irányt. Alig 20 perc múlva a tábornok beöltözve várta, hogy a segítő személyzet végezzen az űrruha biztonsági ellenőrzésével. Mikor ez megtörtént, és a kommunikációs csatornákat is leellenőrizték, az egyik technikus tájékoztatta a hidat, hogy a táborok készen áll.

– A kettes csatornát használja, asszonyom. – közölte a technikus a nővel, majd lecsukta a sisak védőüvegét.

Sam válaszul felemelte a hüvelykujját, majd néhány pillanat múlva az elmúlt közel 20 évben már megszokottá vált fehér sugárnyaláb ölelte körül.

A tábornok abban a pillanatban, ahogy rematerializálódott a bal kezén levő konzol felé nyúlt, hogy bekapcsolja a csizmája mágneses terét, de keze megállt a levegőben az elé táruló látvány hatására.

– Kenneth őrnagy, itt Carter tábornok, jelentkezzen! – próbált a nő kapcsolatot létesíteni a hajóval. – Probléma van az asgard sugár pozicionálásával, ugyanis a Hold felszínén vagyok, nem a hajótest mellett.

– Nincs itt semmi probléma. – hallatszott egy túlságosan is jól ismert férfihang a nő fülesében.

Sam egy pillanatra elképedve nézett maga elé, de mire megszólalt volna, enyhe ütögetést érzett a bal vállán.

Amilyen gyorsan a szkafander és a földinél kisebb gravitáció engedte, Sam megfordult és az elégedetten vigyorgó férjével találta szemben magát.

– Hogy kerülsz te ide? – kérdezte Sam elhűlve.

– Természetesen ugyanúgy, ahogy te. – felelte derűsen Jack.

– Jack, mi folyik itt? – tudakolta Sam.

Erre a férfi arckifejezése szokatlanul komollyá vált, közelebb lépett a feleségéhez, megfogta mindkét kezét, és amennyire csak a vastag kesztyű engedte, megszorította.

– Boldog születésnapot, Sam. – nézett szeretettel a nő szemébe Jack. – Ó, és boldog 10. házassági évfordulót. – tette hozzá.

Sam számára ekkor vált nyilvánvalóvá a helyzet. Az, hogy nem volt itt semmi probléma a hajóval, az egészet Jack rendezte meg.

– Édes Istenem… – hebegte a nő és szemeit elfutották a könnyek.

Jack mosolyogva nézte az imádott nő arcán átsuhanó érzelmeket. A döbbenetet, az elképedést, végül a megvilágosodást, ahogy lassan realizálódott benne, hogy tulajdonképpen mi folyik körülötte.

– Én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak. – nyelt nagyot Sam, miközben egy könnycsepp végigfolyt az arcán.

– Örülök neki, hogy ennyi év után végre beléd tudom folytani a szót. – tréfálkozott Jack. – Ha ezt tudom, már sokkal hamarabb elintézem ezt a kis sétát a Holdon.

Jack látta, hogy a nő még mindig nem tért teljesen magához a meglepetéstől, ezért inkább elengedte az egyik kezét, a másikat pedig enyhén megrántotta, arra ösztökélve Samet, hogy elinduljon.

– Gyere, csak fél óránk van, használjuk ki az időt. – biztatta a férfi a feleségét.

Sam óvatosan lépett egyet a férfi felé, azonban néhány lépés után bátrabbá vált, és elengedve a férje kezét élvezte azt, ami rajta kívül eddig csak egy tucat embernek adatott meg, és amire az első Holdra szállás óta álmodozott.

Jack megelégedéssel figyelte Samet, ahogy először óvatoskodva, azonban hamarosan egyre határozottabban lépkedett.

Sam néhány percig bizonytalanul mozgott, azonban hamarosan hozzászokott a kisebb gravitációhoz, és magabiztosabbá vált. Enyhén szökellő lépésekkel távolodott néhány méternyit Jacktől, majd mosolyogva visszafordult felé.

Ekkor azonban ismét a nő torkán akadt a szó, és elámult tekintettel, tátott szájjal nézett el a férje mögé.

– Ez valami elképesztően gyönyörű.

Jack megfordult a tengelye körül és egyet kellett, hogy értsen a feleségével. Bár egyikük sem először látta már így kívülről a Földet, de a látvány megunhatatlan volt.

Hosszú percekig mindketten csak gyönyörködtek a bolygó képében, szinte megállt körülöttük az idő, majd Sam Jack felé fordult.

– Nem tudom szavakkal elmondani mennyire hálás vagyok ezért, Jack.

– Tettekkel is lehet… – hagyta nyitva a mondatot a férfi, és Sam vörössé vált arca láttán felnevetett. – Ne aggódj, senki sem hall minket, ez a csatorna csak kettőnk között működik jelenleg.

– Oh… szóval mindenre gondoltál. – somolygott a nő.

– Próbáltam. – bólintott Jack.

– Hihetetlen, hogy képes voltál erre értem.

– Bármire képes lennék érted, Sam. – nézett végtelen szerelemmel a férfi a felesége szemeibe, és ismét megfogta a kezeit. – Ismersz, nem vagyok a nagy szavak embere, de bízom benne, hogy tudod, érzed, mennyire szeretlek és mennyire boldog vagyok veled.

– Ahogy én is, Jack. Az életem melletted vált teljessé, és soha egyetlen percig sem fogom bánni, hogy igent mondtam neked. – felelte őszintén Sam, azonban a következő pillanatban elkomorult az arca és tekintete fájdalmat tükrözött. – Egyetlen dolgot bánok csak, hogy miattam nem lehetett gyerekünk.

Jack megszorította a nő kezeit és bár az ő tekintetében is érzékelhető volt a bánat, megingatta a fejét.

– Nem a te hibád, Sam. Tudom, hogy te is szerettél volna gyereket, és sosem foglak azért hibáztatni, mert nem sikerült. – nyugtatgatta őszintén a férfi a feleségét.

Mindketten a kapcsolatuk legsötétebb időszakára gondoltak, arra, mikor Sam orvosa a nő harmadik vetélése után azt javasolta, ne próbálkozzanak tovább, mert bár semmi szervi elváltozást nem talált, és egyik elvégzett vizsgálat sem mutatott problémát, a nő mindhárom alkalommal a 8-10. héten elvetélt. Sam az első két alkalommal is hetekig maga alatt volt, a munkába temetkezett, alig evett, de mikor a harmadik babát is elveszítették, hónapokig vigasztalhatatlanná vált. Önmagát hibáztatta amiatt, hogy évekig a karrierje volt fontosabb, és Jacknek komoly erőfeszítésébe került meggyőznie a nőt, hogy talán akkor is ugyanez lett volna a helyzet, ha sokkal korábban vállalkozik a gyerekvállalásra.

– Nézd, lehet, hogy Jolinar miatt, vagy amiatt a rengeteg fizikai sérülés miatt, ami a testedet érte nem sikerült, sosem fogjuk megtudni, de nekem mindennél fontosabb, hogy te épen és egészségesen itt vagy velem. Bele sem merek gondolni, hogy mi lett volna, ha sikerül kihordanod a babát, és a végén veszítettelek volna el, sőt talán mindkettőtöket. Inkább legyünk boldogok csak kettesben, mint, hogy életem végéig a te hiányoddal kelljen élnem.

Sam szerette volna átölelni, ezer meg ezer csókkal elhalmozni a férjét, de a szkafander megakadályozta ebben, így a tekintetével próbálta elmondani azt, amit érzett.

Jack őszintén úgy is gondolta, ahogy mondta. Élete legboldogabb időszakának érezte az elmúlt 12 évet, amióta együtt voltak Sammel. Mikor néhány hónapja elkezdett gondolkozni azon, hogy mit is adhatna a nőnek az 50. születésnapjára, először meglehetősen tanácstalan volt. Hiszen mit is lehetne egy nőnek adni, aki gyakorlatilag már mindent látott és tapasztalt az életben, aki olyan helyeken járt, ahol csak nagyon kevesen, és olyan dolgokat élt át, amit rajta kívül alig néhány ember. Mit adhatna annak a nőnek, aki az életet jelentette a számára, és mivel is fejezhetné ki a lehető legjobban a szerelmét és a háláját, amit azért érzett, mert a nő viszont szereti? Végül sok-sok hét fejtörés után kristályosodott ki a gondolat, és Jack minden követ megmozgatott, hogy ezt a meglepetést meg tudja szervezni a nőnek.

Néhány percig egyikük sem mozdult, vagy szólalt meg, ahogy oly sokszor szavak nélkül, a pillantásaikkal kommunikáltak.

– Uram, asszonyom, itt Kenneth őrnagy, kérem jelentkezzenek. – törte meg a közéjük telepedett meghitt csendet a hajó másodtisztjének hangja.

Jack a bal kezén levő vezérlő konzolon megnyomta az egyik gombot, majd válaszolt.

– O’Neill, hallgatom.

– Sajnos letelt a fél óra, amit a Vezérkar Főnök úr engedélyezett, vissza kell önöket sugároznunk a hajóra.

– Rendben, őrnagy, készen állunk. – válaszolta Jack.

Sam erre megfordult a tengelye körül, és még egy pillantást vetett a Föld csodálatos képére, majd az asgard sugár fénye körülölelte kettejüket. A következő pillanatban a Titán öltözőjében találták magukat, és két technikus máris nekiállt, hogy lesegítse a házaspárról a szkafandert. Ahogy ez megtörtént, se szó, se beszéd, a sugár ismét átnyalábolta őket, hogy a nyaralójuk étkezőjében öltsenek testet.

Samnek ismét csak tátva maradt a szája a döbbenettől, és kikerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé. Az étkező közepén álló asztal ugyanis gyönyörűen megterítve várta őket, az asztal közepén elhelyezett gyertyatartóban tíz gyertya égett, és Sam tányérja előtt egy - ötven szál vörös és fehér rózsából kötött - rózsacsokor volt elhelyezve. Az asztalon ízlésesen elrendezve pedig Sam kedvenc ételei sorakoztak.

– Istenem, Jack! – fordult a férje felé könnyes szemekkel a nő, torkában gombócot érezve csak ennyit tudott még kinyögni: – Köszönöm!

Sam egyszerűen a férje karjaiba vetette magát, szorosan ölelte a férfit, akit mindenkinél jobban szeretett, és hagyta, hogy a könnyek szabadon follyanak végig az arcán. Jack boldogan karolta át a felesége karcsú derekát, a nő vállgödrébe hajtotta az arcát, mélyen beszívta lágy illatát, majd kissé eltolta őt magától, de csak annyira, hogy az ajkaira hajolva szenvedélyesen megcsókolja.

Mikor az ajkaik elváltak egymástól, Sam letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról és szerelemmel a tekintetében nézett a férfi csodálatos, mélybarna szemeibe.

– Ma tíz éve, mikor Malibuból hazafele beugrottál a Parancsnokságra azzal az indokkal, hogy lásd, hogyan boldogulunk Martinnal és végül Mitchell 200. kapuátlépésének ünneplése ürügyén velünk jöttél a P2C-106-ra és nem Camnek, hanem nekem volt meglepetés, azt hittem, annál szebb és csodásabb születésnapom sosem lesz, mint, hogy a barátaink előtt, ráadásul egy másik bolygón fogadhattunk örök hűséget egymásnak. Most azonban felül kell bírálnom ezt a véleményemet. Tudom, hogy nem lehetett egyszerű ezt megszervezned, és életem végéig hálás leszek neked ezért.

– Én köszönöm, Sam. – válaszolta a férfi komolyan. – Azt, hogy akkor 10 éve igent mondtál, hogy elviselsz az összes szeszélyemmel együtt, és főként azt, hogy vagy nekem.

– Mindig, Jack!

VÉGE


End file.
